


Captured In Glass

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Photography, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers Greg does more than take embarrassing photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured In Glass

Sherlock knew about Greg’s habit of taking his picture. Anytime there was something silly he did, or a moment of weakness he showed, the man was there with his phone camera, taking another snapshot. Other’s might have found it invasive or rude, but for Sherlock, it was a sign of being a part of something beyond himself, and it wasn’t often he got to experience that.

It wasn’t until after his fake suicide, though, that he discovered something more about the man he once hadn’t even known the first name of.

It started when he’d look in on John, sneak into 221B when John was away or asleep, he started to notice little things that changed. Not his room, his room was always left untouched. But slowly, the things he’d had up on the walls found their way into boxes, and new things found their place on the mantle piece. Pictures of family and friends. Greg and John, wearing matching suits, kissing outside of a courthouse. Molly and Sally and Anderson and Dimmock at a bar, all laughing at something. A little girl perched on Mrs. Hudson’s knee, with John standing behind and just looking so proud.

And then, one more set of pictures, almost hidden in the shadows on the bookshelf, of a man in a coat, bending over something with a magnifying glass in his hand. And next to it there were others, a picture of him with John laughing at something, rolling his eyes, and one of him just standing on a rooftop. He’d never known those moments had been documented, but here was proof, here in the home of his best friend and the man who had saved his life.

All of them, he could tell, had been taken by Greg, moments he wanted to remember, times he had known he’d wanted to remember, even before Sherlock’s death.

Sentiment, all of it sentiment, and Sherlock couldn’t help but smile each time he broke in to look at them.


End file.
